The Turning Point
Synopsis After reading the journal left by one of the Gilbert ancestors, is inspired to return to his hobby of sketching fantasy creatures, a talent he had abandoned when his parents died. Much to the surprise of their friends, and continue to hang out together. When Sheriff Forbes tells there has been another attack, he offers to track down the killer and learns a startling piece of information about the town's founding families. Alaric steps in to help during an awkward scene with Jeremy, and Mayor Lockwood. and come to a new understanding, but everything changes when Elena accidentally makes a devastating discovery. At the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan and Elena make love for the first time but afterwards she finds a picture of Katherine, she runs out of the house and drives away but hits a man and gets in a car accident, but she soon realizes the man she hit isn't human... Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Main Characters * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Special Guest Starring * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * Robert Pralgo as Mayor Richard Lockwood Voiceovers : : (reading Jonathon Gilbert's journal) I live in fear, it consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun beginning to fade, the fear comes because I know that the night brings death. Quotes : : Jeremy's got his sketchpad out. : You're kidding. : Nope, but don't say a word. The minute you encourage him he'll put it away. : Psychology major, check that. :Sheriff Forbes: There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, complete drained of blood. It fits the pattern. : (referring to Lexi) I'm sorry, I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when we staked the blonde one. : : So whats up with you and Forbes? : Nothings up. : I saw you two in the hall today, don't even try to deny it bro. You're tappin that. : No, it's not like that. : : Who turned you? Logan Fell: How should I know, last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother and then you grab me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4; somebody buried me. : (In pain) It happens. Logan Fell: You bit me, it had to be you. : You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die, I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood. Logan Fell: Who? : That's what I want to know. :Logan Fell: Dude it's not like the Welcome Wagon was waiting with a Bunt Cake and a handbook. It's been a learn-as-you-go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know I can't get into my house because my foot won't get through the door! : You have to be invited in. Logan Fell: I know, I live alone. : Oh, That sucks. :Logan Fell: All I can think about is blood, and killing people. I can't stop killing people, I keep killing (laughs).. And I like it. I'm conflicted. : Welcome to the club. : : Logan Fell's a vampire and when I find him again I'm going to destroy him.. limb.. by limb. : What happened, are you okay? : No, I'm not okay. I was ambushed, I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. Just gotta find him. :Logan Fell: What are you going to do, stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What will the email say this time? Sheriff Forbes: I didn't have a choice. Logan Fell: You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was 6..and you swept me under the rug like dirt. Sheriff Forbes: You knew what you were getting into. Logan Fell: I was one of you. Sheriff Forbes: And now your one of them. : : I know that you think that you brought all this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it. : This is different. : It doesn't make it any less painful. : : I know this is hard to understand..but I'm doing this for you. : No, you don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, its for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you. : : Jenna's a good person, she deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it. Logan Fell: Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch..maybe..provoke me a little? (laughs): I'm not a violent guy by design. Logan Fell: Oh, your not a very smart one either. Alaric: Hows that? Logan Fell: Cause you have no idea who you're talking to. (Alaric stakes him right afterwards) Gallery The Turning Point01.jpg 110.jpg|Damon and Stefan Cultural References Amazing Race, a U.S. reality television game show in which teams of two people who have some form of a preexisting personal relationship, race around the world in competition with other teams Celine Dion, a Canadian singer Family Guy, an American animated television series. Soundtrack Notes * This episode had 3.57 million viewers in USA. * Elena's house number is 2104. * Stefan wanted to be a doctor before he turned into a vampire, but he couldn't because of the blood. * Elena tells Stefan that she wanted to be a writer since her mother pushed her in that direction and since her mother died she doesn't want to be one no more. * They show a little hint of Tyler being a werewolf..the aggressiveness and him saying that he doesn't know why hes being so rude..Then it shows the moon. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1